Bjorn
= BJORN BEASTSLAYER = aka Once-Blooded, Sir Known Information When pressed or drunk (which is at every opportunity) Bjorn will talk at length about his history and exploits. Though he admits his own origin is hazy, he says he was born to a clanless family in the south of Eur. He recalls the relatively normal life he had led on a farm until the death or disappearance of his parents (he can't remember which) forced him to set out on his own at the age of twelve. Somehow, he wound up in the service of a Jarl Cloudhammer as a man-at-arms. Bjorn learned to fight under the tutelage of the Jarl's master-at-arms, Brynjar, and was taught to read and write from a skald named Bard who also found employ with Jarl. The three would set off with a war party on Bjorn's fifteenth birthday for a raid on Cestrel, where Bjorn would go on to distinguish himself on the battlefield. From then on his life, or what he can remember of it, was made up of endless raids, war, and revelery. His victories would lead him on larger raids, leading him to join the first Vicaul to breach the borders of the Amalgamation. From there he began raiding and pillaging the lands of the Amalgamation until his ship was sunk by Amalgamation vessels off the Northwest coast. He goes on to claim that he slew an Amalgamation Prince in single combat. He repeats this last point loudly and often. Since his return, Bjorn has found himself falling back into the routines of his previous life. He quickly joined up with the Unity guard to make some money while he figured out the new and confusing world of the Returned. Bjorn soon found himself promoted back in a position of authority, fighting against the type of banditry and criminality that he had long ago brought to foreign shores. Status 3 pins - Military Officer (Lieutenant of the Guard) Allies * Major Pippin (Pynleon) Zolest * Hektor Rose * Getorix * Doc Silver * Meridas * Solvi * Myur * Sir Corvus Uldraven * Roberts * Reonna * Kormacc Foxglove * Sir Giovanni * Jofreythur * Florian * Anton * Anemos the Alchemist * Sir Audric Baelin * Sir Geldart Baelin * Saben * King Shakes * Lady Vasya * Caliban Sadero * Calliope * Koneres Holton * Belladonna Rue * Gaius Atreus Enemies * The Amalgamation Obituaries Rumors * Rumor has it that if you slip him a silver, some mead, and a carrot, he will let you out of jail. The other guards are perplexed as to why the criminals are all suddenly carrying carrots... * Rumor has it that only the women of the Vicaul call him Bjorn... all the men just call him "Sir." * Rumor has it Bjorn is a bear in a skin suit * Rumor has it Bjorn reads a book a day but only while you aren't looking. * Rumor has it Bjorn can't actually read. * Rumor has it that Bjorn has a golden screw in his belly that keeps his ass from falling apart * Rumor has it that Bjorn is quite fond of sirens * It is said Bjorn is a large structure for others to rely and lean on in times of need. * Bjorn's best friend is from Cestral. * Rumor has it Bjorn was the original Fishlop King. * Rumor has it takes a Beast to slay Beast. Quotes * This looks like a good hill to die on. *Kubb is usually played with bones... *I killed an Amalgamation Prince in single combat.